Cazzar
Cazzar, More commonly known as Cazzar The Titan, Appearance Cazzar is a large and very muscular man with black hair combed back into 3 spikes facing back with a strain of hair dangling in the front of his face. He has brown eyes and bigger eyebrows then normal. He has a large body due to the size of his muscles all over his body, he is currently the largest man to have ever set foot onto the ship the Titan Waver. Underneath his shirt are a couple scars around his body most likely due to the battles he was apart of or the tragedy of his past. Cazzar wears a white, large T-shirt to fit his large muscular body and dark brown pants with a tan colored belt wrapped around it. The belt has a silver medal in the center with a small circle in the middle of it. He wears a large, dark brown jacket over his shirt. The jacket appears to have buttons on it but it remains unbuttoned and has a large neck collar while the jacket reaches all the way down to just above his feet level that blocks the back of his legs but reveals them in the front. He completes his outfit with large dark brown boots to match. CazzarElbafBounty.png|Cazzar's wanted poster Personality Cazzar has a calm and laid-back personality. He hardly ever gets worked up over anything and rarely shows any signs of worry or concern. He is mostly level-headed when it comes to daring situations, being one of the crew members who try and talk his Captain out of doing something dangerous or crazy. He also keeps calm and assets the situation and come up with a proper way to deal with it. Cazzar is somewhat too laid-back often letting his crew mates to walk all over him, (such as smacking him and calling him names) and not showing any signs that he cares, which influences others to do the same. Despite all this he will get serious when the time calls for it Relationship Powers and Abilties Physical Abilities Naturally with his muscular appearance Cazzar possesses a monstrous amount of physical strength. Capable capable of causing devastating blows that can upend the earth causing massive destruction. The amount of force he uses in his attacks sends out powerful shock waves that can be felt throughout the battle field, blowing away everyone around them with each attack. His monstrous strength also seeps into his combat to deliver devastating blows capable of breaking bones, rupture organs, or even kill with a single strike against his enemies depending on how much effort he puts into it. Due to his abilities Cazzar relies on physical attacks by deal heavy and crushing attacks. Once he uses his ability his strength will skyrocket when he increases the size of his limbs or his body itself packing as much of punch if not greater then that of an actual . Despite Cazzar's large appearance his speed and reflexes are on par with his brute force. This speed, combined with his Haki, makes Cazzar (especially when he's in his Giant form) particularly dangerous. Allowing him to dodge and evade many incoming attacks with ease much like the once great Continent Puller He possesses incredible endurance as well Devil Fruit Cazzar has gain extraordinary abilities by eating the Hito Hito no Mi, Model: Titan (lit. Human Human Fruit, Titan Model), which is a rare and powerful type . After consuming the Devil Fruit, Cazzar has the ability to increase the size his body to however size he wishes. Making him the size of a or bigger. The true limit of his increasing size is unknown. Along with his increased size Cazzar's abilities grow along with it, increasing his strength and endrence however despite his massive size when he grows, Cazzar is surprisingly fast for his speed does not drop at all. Granting him speed and reflexes to quickly dodge attacks before they can even hit his massive body. Along with increasing the size of his entire body, Cazzar is capable of Haki Armament Haki History Category:Characters Category:Characters Category:New World Character Category:Male Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Zoan Devil Fruit Users Category:Giant Category:Busoshoku Haki Users